


Supernatural: The Charlie Never Slept

by masked



Series: Through it All We're Still Alive [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masked/pseuds/masked
Summary: Charlie goes to see Star Wars: The Force Awakens





	Supernatural: The Charlie Never Slept

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this post](http://powerfulweak.tumblr.com/post/135500888160/if-you-ever-want-to-make-yourself-sad-just-think). This was originally posted on [tumblr](http://hamburgergod.tumblr.com/post/135518269318/a-quick-thing-of-charlie-going-to-see-star-wars) some time ago but it seems fitting to include in the series

Charlie stretches out of her car, and takes in a deep breath as she looks around all the cosplayers heading towards the theater. Oh yeah, smells like freshly excited nerds around here.

Seeing everyone in cosplay and walking in, Charlie almost want to skip at the sheer joy of normalcy. Oz was nice, and looking for the Book of the Damned plus all the… other stuff was, well, whatever, but it’s been so long since she’s participated in stuff like _this_ , the ordinary nerd stuff she’s so familiar with. And what’s better to kick off that part of her again than with the opening premiere of the new Star Wars movie?

Nothing, that’s what. Nothing is better than this, this being her in her Rey cosplay while she chats with everyone in line about Star Wars (sure she doesn’t know much about her, but she just _knows_ Rey’s going to be awesome. She can feel it in her blood). She lowkey flirts with a dark haired woman named after princess Leia the entire time, a Chewbacca brings up the lightsaber claymore, suddenly _everyone_ has an opinion, and honestly? Charlie loves every moment of it.

Just then, she sees from the corner of her eyes a light-haired man in Han Solo clothes, and blinks. He turns around, and she stares, and it’s not Dean. Some random stranger she’s never seen before. Just here to enjoy the movie like everyone else here.

She breathes.

Truthfully, she knows that she should’ve called them as soon as she was sure she fell off the radar. She’s wondered many sleepless nights on whether they were able to get that stupid Mark off of Dean, and if he’s okay now. She really hopes they’re okay now.

Ah, damn, she misses them. Dean would’ve loved being here with her. She hopes her fake body in the bathtub didn’t throw them off too much.

Leia nudges at her arm, and Charlie jolts out of her thoughts, realizing that the line’s started moving. She quickly shakes herself out of it, and gets jitters in her stomach as she moves closer to the theater door. Ah, what the hell. She’ll call them sooner or later, but tonight, she’s going to enjoy herself to the fullest.

She almost died. She’s pretty sure she deserves at least this much.


End file.
